


Not Your Average Stroll in the Park

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Human!John, M/M, No Actual Bestiality, Rimming, Rimming with Werewolf Tongue, Werewolf!Sherlock, bottom!John, lycanthropy, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon for them to be out this late, or even in a park this late, but this trip is less about what criminals have done and more about what Sherlock can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Stroll in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was ridiculously fun.

John shook his head as he followed Sherlock out into the dark park. A thousand stars glittered overhead, not completely washed out by the city lights. "Sherlock, is there a reason we’re trespassing in a city park at an ungodly hour of the morning?"

Sherlock didn't answer as he looked around them. Placement and privacy was critical. He hadn't done this in public in a long time but despite John's constant and surprising acceptance of him, he was unsure how well his friend would accept _this_. He would prefer to do this the privacy of home, but if John needed to get away from him in a hurry, he wanted to give him the chance to do so.

John crossed his arms and watched him. "Go on then." It had to be something important. He could see the way Sherlock buzzed with nervous energy. The way he ensured they were alone but there was room to run

Quickly and methodically, Sherlock began to strip, ignoring the surprised, choked sound John made. One by one, he folded his clothes and shoved them at John. He'd always hoped to be standing naked in front of his doctor but he always thought it would be at home and John would be naked too. If this worked out, maybe...

John stood back and kept his silence, watching Sherlock against the moonlight. He was beautiful. Powerful. His cock twitched in his pants but he resisted the urge to adjust. The air crackled with potential energy

The change washed over him slowly, starting from the tip of his nose and working across his face, down the back of his neck, down his pectorals and hardening his nipples, doing the same to his cock when it washed down his belly and down through his toes. He's seen the way media portrays The Change, the pain the human body goes through. It's nothing like that. It's near-orgasmic, the way his face and spine elongated into snout and tail, the sharpening of his nails into claws, the thickening of his hands and feet into paws, the comforting warmth of fur.

" _Sherlock_ ," John breathed. It's not a question. Part of him said he should run, but he stood rooted to the ground. The dark brown fur had the slightest curl. He looked up and found the pale eyes are the same.

There was no mistaking that he was a wolf, but there would be no mistaking him for any wolf in existence either--the height of his shoulders were equal to John's, though his girth was much greater now than the combination of both his and John's human forms. He watched John with careful eyes and then slowly, carefully, animal instincts stronger in this form than his human one, laid down and draped his muzzle across the tips of John's shoes.

Hardly daring to breathe, John crouched down and ran his fingers through the soft fur. "You're beautiful.” This was Sherlock. There was no doubt in his mind.

He hadn't realized how tense and nervous he'd been until John spoke and his entire body relaxed against the grass. The fingers in his fur were firm and gentle, and exploratory, curious. As John continued, Sherlock breathed in deeply, taking in John's scent from the source for the first time. It was wonderful. He could smell the tea he'd had last, his deodorant, his shampoo and soap, his _musk_. It was _wonderful_. 

He needed more.

John leaned over him. "Does it feel good?" He kept his voice soft. "Guess this is why your senses are so good."

Sherlock whuffed quietly and raised his nose to nuzzle his way under the hem of John's trouser leg until the cold, damp tip of his nose touched on flesh. The scent was stronger along the thin layer of skin over the ankle bone and Achilles tendon and he swiped his tongue across it, eliciting a gasp from John and, more surprisingly, the scent of arousal.

"Sher...can we do this with you human?" He'd wanted the madman for awhile, if he was honest, but it would be beyond weird to do it with a wolf.

Sherlock licked another stripe across the skin below his muzzle, delighting in the spike of arousal before he rose back to his paws. John didn't rise from his crouch and the wolf nearly purred at having his conquest posed so below him. He lowered his massive head, butting it into his ex-soldier's unscarred shoulder and toppling him to his back. His instincts were screaming to mount and mate but he knew the doctor would less-than-appreciate being mounted by him in his wolf form. Even now, though strong, his arousal was tempered. Perhaps it was something John could be opened to it in time.

John licked his lips. He felt vulnerable. But good. He started undressing himself as he watched him. He'd never wanted a man inside him like this before.

As he watched the last button come undone to expose the white vest underneath, Sherlock realised he had no lube on him and a quick sniff told him that John didn't either. He began to nose at the man's side until, not without clear trepidation, his mate rolled onto his stomach and then onto his hands and knees when Sherlock got the waistband of John's jeans between his incisors and tugged. In seconds, his doctor had undone his jeans and shoved them down his thighs, exposing his arse and the furled bud that the lycanthrope wasted no time in stroking with slow, broad swipes of his tongue.

John muffled his moans with his hand. There was something so wrong about this... and so right. He rocked back against the probing tongue, eyes squeezed tightly shut, wanting nothing more and nothing less than to give up everything to this man. His... mate. That word felt appropriate.

He kept his tongue gentle but firm as he prepared John, slowly licking him open. The man had fallen to his elbows, hands clamped over his mouth to keep quiet but Sherlock’s enhanced hearing caught his muffled cries none-the-less. He immediately fell in love with John's taste, wondering if he would taste as good with his human tongue. Centimetre by centimetre, his tongue pressed in and out, loosening the firm rim as he let his body turn back to its human form. As his tongue shortened and thickened inside John, the smaller man's body began to tremble in earnest.

"God, Sherlock, please," he gasped. John’s cock leaked, heavy and neglected between his legs. He wanted the man inside of him, filling him. He'd never been so wet and loose.

Once again fully man, Sherlock finally drew back and shuffled forward on his knees until his cock was pressed against the curve of John's arse and he could drape himself across the smaller back.

"Shhh..." he whispered, nipping at the bare neck. "You're doing so well, John. So well." And without another sound, he shifted back just enough to free his cock from between them and then pressed the tip against the wet, loose hole, slowly pushing in.

John keened, trying to push back against him, needing him. He wanted to touch his cock but that would mean shifting his centre of balance.

Sherlock tried to breath deep and steady as he bottomed out inside his mate, nuzzling at John's cheek from over his shoulder. As he drew his head back, he placed both fists on the ground on either side of his doctor's head, forearms pressed to John's shoulders and bracketing his body as he pulled out and thrust harshly back in.

John thrust his fist in his mouth, grunting in pleasure and pain. He shook underneath his lover, thrusting against the air. He was starting to lose control.

His doctor was trying to be so quiet but the sounds that were escaping despite his best effort were sweet to Sherlock's ears. His thrusts were not soft, not as soft as he wanted them to be their first time, but the wolf was always strongest at the full moon and right after transformation, and in no mood to be gentle. His movements were rough and animalistic, but judging by the way his mate was tightening around him, John was enjoying it as much as he was.

He'd never expected his first time with Sherlock to be like this. John writhed underneath him, finally reaching down to touch himself, still trying to keep his cries muffled. It hurt but it felt so good.

Sherlock couldn't help but growl when John reached for his erection and he immediately grabbed the offending wrist, stretching John's arm fully out in front of him. Then, grinning wickedly, the fingers of his other hand curled around John's other wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth, stretching it out just as far until all of John was elongated under him. The new angle must have found John's prostate because the sudden cry that pierced the night was both unexpected and welcome.

John panted, utterly helpless now. He tried to buck, but Sherlock's weight was heavy over him. The man was relentless and it was everything he never knew he wanted.

As his mate writhed in pleasure beneath him, his passage tightened almost painfully and Sherlock snarled as he came, clamping his teeth on the back of John's neck. The spasming of his doctor around him marked the other's orgasm and the lycanthrope's pace remained brutal as he fucked the both of them through their orgasms.

When John became aware again, he was sore, lying in the cool grass, Sherlock still on top of him, licking at the mark on his neck. "Sherlock?" he whispered.

"My apologies. That would have been much more comfortable in a bed. That was not the reaction I anticipated from you," the detective murmured, nuzzling at the marks his human teeth had left behind in his mate's neck.

"Seemed appropriate to me," muttered John. The grass smelled especially fresh. "But we should probably get home before the police find us out here."

Pulling out with a grimace, immediately missing the warmth of John under him and around his cock, Sherlock stood and pulled his doctor up with him and then into his arms for a brief moment.

"Of course," he murmured, bending to grab the clothes he'd handed John that had fallen to the grass. "You were quite vocal and sound carries well in this type of environment. At least one call is likely to have been made already."

John hooked an arm around his neck and yanked him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

Before John could pull away completely, Sherlock wrapped an arm of his own around the smaller man's waist and held him close and tight, deepening the kiss with a growl.

"No, thank _you_ , John Watson."

John smiled and took his hand as they hurried across the empty park and back towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review, and I'm totally not above shameless plugging to get you to Mer's [tumblr](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and/or [Kat's](http://TheMadKatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com/). We'll see you there. :3


End file.
